


First Time ( ? )

by VampiricAcid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, One Shot, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricAcid/pseuds/VampiricAcid
Summary: Killian and Emma have their first time having sex. Not sure where in the timeline this is set.





	First Time ( ? )

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't perfect. Not by a long shot. But it was mostly a test for me to see if I am capable of writing out full on explicit scenes. I hope to write some more in depth prompts later when I am not being a butt about writing stuff.

Emma has been under the sheets with a few men in her life. Neal was the first guy she had ever been with, always having a quick fuck in the yellow beetle or in some random motel room. At the time was thought it was fine and dandy, barely satisfied to say the least but it was better than simply using his own hand to please herself. Things did change however, Neal bailing on her and leaving her in that little cell to while she had to deal with pregnant. After finally being free, and trying to take away the thoughts of her having to give up her firs to born child, she started only to go on flings. Simply having a one night stand and gone by the time morning arrived, she couldn't bear the thought of connecting with another man, not after Neal.

After a while she started to realize that everything was starting to feel the same to her. Every guy she laid with boasting about their skills only to give her just barely one orgasm or her having to fake it just so they can get things over with already. There was a few decent guys that did surprise her, helping scratch at that itch she started to develop over a while. But sadly those kinds of guys were few and fair in between.

Then came in Killian Jones. The pirate with a hook for a hand that used to get under her skin with every innuendo he would spit out with confidence. It made her want to punch that pretty face of his or at least wring her hand around his neck. But like with most things in her life. Things started to change. The more the two got to know each other the more he managed to somehow worm his way passed her walls and go straight to her heart. And eventually he managed to get in between her legs too. 

The two of them were on Emma's bed in the little loft Mary Margret kindly allowed her to room in before she was able to get her own home. The place was empty besides the two of them of course, thankfully allowing them to have some peace as they acted out their desires they've developed for each of other for a quite some time. 

Emma was on her back in the middle of the bed. The dark haired pirate laid on his stomach in between her legs, focused on nipping and kissing her inner thighs, his beard rubbing the sensitive skin which made her squirm and practically whine as she gripped lightly at his hair. They had barely even started their little escapade and she could already feel that she was sopping wet. Killian noticed this as well as he ran the pads of his gentle fingers along her slick folds. Leaning forward, he chuckled as he out hot breaths against her sensitive flesh. 

" Already dripping for me, Swan? " He said in a way that normally would've made her roll her eyes. Instead she nodded down at him with a pleased noise, biting her lip as she noticed those piercing eyes staring back up at her with a almost scary intensity. That's when she felt his fingers prodding at her entrance, right as his his tongue darted out to flick along her clit. She gasped in surprise, the fingers in his hair clutching tighter the more he continued. 

He chuckled again, fingers spreading her and exposing her more as he ran his tongue all along her, sliding into her little slit and wiggling before coming back out and going up to rub at her clit again. She was speechless, only able to clutch he is head to her and move her hips to his face. She was sure she might be suffocating him, but it didn't stop her as there was groans coming from his end. She had no idea what kind of sorcery his mouth had but she was fucking loving it, her string of moans saying it all. 

Within minutes she could feel her orgasm impending, the light pool of pleasure at her core string to increase the more the Irishman continued to work his magic. And almost like she read his mind, he could feel two of his fingers slipping inside her, curling and pressing right on that spot only few men could find. His tongue swirled along her bundle of nerves, his entire mouth enveloping her as he gave gentle sucks. Meanwhile his fingers worked inside of her, moving hard and fast inside of her and making her see stars with pleasure.

What sent her finally over the edge though is when he pulled his head back, those cobalt eyes looking up at her again as he spoke. " I know you can do it. Come for me, love."

She felt herself arch her back off the bed as wave of pleasure racked over her body, her hips moving in a jerky motion to ride it out as much as possible. Killian's name was on her lips as she did this, saying it over and over again until she finally relaxed on the bed. She felt his fingers pull out of her slowly, his hand trailing up her thigh to her hip. He gripped it firmly, the bed shifting as he sat up and rested on his knees. He had the biggest grin on his face, lips and beard glistening a little from her juices. 

She didn't know what came over her as she pulled him down by the shoulders, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his lips as she swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, a groan coming out of her as she did so. He groaned as well in the unexpected kiss, his out tongue dipping out and plunging into her mouth. He lead the way until they were both left breathless, making her pull back to suck in some air. As they gained back their breath he settled more comfortably. Both left in silence, she finally spoke up. " I just want to say before we continue... That was amazing. "

" I'm glad you thought so, because there is definitely more where that came from." He whispered back to her, punctuating what he meant by grinding his hips down onto hers. His hot length slid along her stomach, heavy with arousal and already dripping with little beads of precum. Looking down, she blushed as she remembered that he needs to be taken care of too. Gods she wanted to taste him, but there was other things she wanted more. So instead she reached in between them, gripping him and giving the velvety length a few strokes. She watched as his face signs a pleasure, easing out a few soft noises from him. 

The little moment didn't last long as he gently slapped her hand away, moving her legs around his waist as he lined himself up and barely nudged her. It was all really sudden. " Gods above, you little minx. I bloody need you... Now." He growled, his bad arm wrapping around her and holding her still as he sunk himself into her finally, making her gasp as she felt the sudden stretch. She clung at his back as he went all the way down to the hilt, felling her up so nicely. Though, he didn't move after than.

He was waiting, possibly for a sign to see if it was okay for him to move further. This got Emma frustrated. Trying to move her hips and get some friction, she practically whined in his ear. " Jesus... just fuck me already, Killian. " And not even another second later he was thrusting into her wet heat, head dipping down to kiss at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. 

Once again she was quickly a moaning mess beneath him, muttering curses and praises under her breath as he steadily fucked into her like there was no tomorrow. And gods did she love it. Her nails trailed down along the expanse of his back, leaving red lines in their wake as she did so. Embarrassingly, she could already feel her second orgasm impending, the blush on her face darkening as she realized this. 

Killian pulled back from whatever marks he was making on her neck, looking at her with a raised brow. " You close again, darling? " He asked, getting a nod in return.  
" Aye so am I. Want to have it together?" She nodded again, going along with whatever he wanted, just along as it allowed her to come again. And with that, she felt as he leaned and bit down on her earlobe, a string of grunts coming from him as he held her tightly and moved into her at such a speed she didn't know a man could do. In no time she was practically screaming, her orgasm coming at her with an unexpected rush. Soon after she felt him still and shudder, his own release spilling into her as he shuddered. he rutted into her and dragged both of the pleasure out until the finally calmed down.

He barely managed to pull out before flopping down next to her, pulling her into his embrace and keeping her close. She felt like jelly, willingly allowing him to keep her close. She nuzzled his lovely hairy chest as she relaxed and enjoyed the post orgasm bliss. She wanted to lay there forever with Killian, happy to cuddle with him naked on her comfy bed. They sat in silence, the only noise was them panting softly as she closed her eyes.

Breaking the silence, Killian spoke up. " You know. I think it may be best if we clean up. " He was right as she could feel his seed starting to run down her legs already. Though at that moment she was too tired to care. " But cuddling is better." She whined, opening her eyes again so she could look up at him. She saw a smirk spread across his face as he ran a hand through her hair, tucking a strand back behind her ear. "What if I offer a round two while we shower? " He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. Emma only grumbled, resting her head back on his chest. " Okay, fine... Just five more minutes. "

He hummed softly in agreement, happily cuddling her as they rested for those short five minutes. it was also then that she realized that maybe not all men were mediocre with sex and that she had just caught the catch of a life time.


End file.
